1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine cooling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Patent Specification No. 74 13 573 published under No. 2,269,636 relates to an engine cooling system having a main radiator through which air is drawn by a fan. A connecting tube is disposed between the radiator and the fan, and at the level of the fan and the connection tube, the cooling air is divided into two separate streams, namely a main central stream and an auxiliary induced peripheral stream which enters a volute disposed adjacent the tips of the blades of the fan.
This peripheral induced air stream is used for various purposes in the cooling process.